One without love, no more revisited
by Sycocat2
Summary: Sequel to my story "One without love, no more" under my old username "Sycocat". Everyone's older and we see the further blooming of romance, plus drama.
1. Relishing

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

**A/N:** I will only base this story on what I read in my original "One without love, no more" fanfic, and simply life.

Since much of my inspiration since re-reading said story has come from songs, same chapters will be based also on those.

If you notice any inconsistencies when I refer to the past in this story, which will mean events in the original "One without love, not more", point them out please.

I

I

**Chapter 1: "Relishing"**

I

I

I

January 5th had such a ring to it. Why? Neither Soubi nor Ritsuka ever wondered. That was the day everything changed. Life always changes, but that day all was for the better.

"_I love you Soubi." Ritsuka admitted voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together..._

How long ago was that day? It **was** long ago, but it didn't seem so far away when the thought came to mind.

_How old was I back then? 12 wow… _

Ritsuka placed his black pen onto the desk and closed his eyes. "Aoyagi-kun, pay attention", his teacher snapped.

"Yes sensei"

All the students wondered whose idea it was to make a drill sergeant their math teacher. He never informed them about this, but it was obvious. Always clad in a clean cut, firm pressed dark shirt and pants, shined black boots, hair combed and matted, and huge muscles which made his shirt look tight. Also the way he commanded their attention. He did have a knack for the subject though.

Ritsuka's grades improved and he was able to move on to High School. It was good, though academics were not the most important thing in his life.

The school day complete, Ritsuka walked down the concrete steps. He wore blue jeans and a smart looking black shirt with sleeves. At age seventeen, his face wasn't so child-like anymore.

Soubi caught his eye, and he waved.

Soubi was ageless in appearance. He was good looking, cool and calm as ever. He wore black pants and a white shirt, and his earring reflected sunlight.

He still carried that façade in public, both did, but nothing was less-than-true between them anymore.

So much had changed over the years.

Soubi now taught martial arts classes in a nearby college. Kio never did understand how he managed to graduate **and** achieve a teacher's position, what with missing class so often. The choice did make sense though, since his life was filled with fighting until a few years ago. Ritsuka suggested he teach the skill of protecting oneself and others. It was an odd notion to start with, but after a year or so, it wasn't so strange after all. He especially enjoyed when Ritsuka sat in on his classes.

Meeting his boyfriend at the last step, Soubi took a smooth hand in his own.

People talked less now. Ritsuka was older and they could express their relationship in public. Most folks who were from his old school didn't realize him enough to see this was the "older man" who visited him in the past. If they did realize, no one cared enough to mention it unless during gabbing with their friends.

People **would **talk if they knew the whole story, or even that Soubi had custody of Ritsuka, and they had been sleeping in the same bed since he was twelve. Yes, that might throw some people off.

Ritsuka no longer cared much about the opinions of others though. Besides, their relationship, their **love** was no one else's business.

Soubi led him to the parking lot. Sometimes they walked home because Soubi left his small four-seated silver car at the house after coming home from work, but many times he didn't want to waste time he could be spending with his love, so he drove to pick him up.

If people knew about their relationship, they'd be jealous, as their bond was strong, even stronger than many married couples.

Along with that fact, Soubi knew the idea some people had, that saying "I love you" often caused the words to lose their meaning, was mistaken. He knew Ritsuka didn't see it that way either.

No, when either said it they meant it.

"I love you Ritsuka" he said, touching his arm.

The dark haired teen smiled "I love **you**".

Soubi felt deep affection for Ritsuka whenever he thought of a moment they shared, whenever he looked into violet eyes, when he held him, when they laid together in silence, and every instance between.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

That was nice :)

So, what do you think? Please review

(This chapter has been edited a bit)


	2. Playground

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the quote I took from a post by the Facebook group "Laugh it out"

**A/N: **I hate that I thought of this story before the semester ended, because I should be studying.

I

I

**Chapter 2: "Playground"**

I

I

I

Kio walked into the living room and paused.

_Thinking as usual... _

There was no doubt what his friend was thinking about, as his young bedmate was always foremost in his mind.

"What are you thinking about Sou-chan?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

The other man tilted his head back, staring at the white ceiling.

"Have you ever loved someone so much… that you wanted to keep them hidden from the world, and keep them all to yourself?"*

"Soubi, that's called kidnapping." He shook his head, "You gotta remember he's still a kid, he** just **turned seventeen."

Time had passed, aging Ritsuka, which didn't mean these two men remained the age they had been. Now that Soubi was twenty five, seventeen was still a stretch.

Knowing what his friend thought of this fact, Kio pictured Soubi shouting in juvenile exasperation "It's so unfair!" The thought passed a smirk across his face, and he shook his head. How much more unrealistic could his imagination be?

Soubi and Ritsuka had been in a romantic relationship for years. The idea of Kio moving out never came up, especially since there were bills to pay and two means of income was better than one. Besides that fact, he had his own type of devotion toward the flaxen-haired man.

Soubi glanced at the clock though he knew the general time.

"Ritsuka", he called.

Yes it was "parent-like", but he did have custody of the boy, and Ritsuka **did **need to wake up to get ready for school.

I

I

At the end of science class, Ritsuka gathered his books. It wasn't that he hated school just sometimes it felt like it lasted an extra four hours.

"Aoyagi-kun", a female voice called from his left. He turned to see a girl with outrageously bright earrings, and makeup slopped over her round face.

"What is it Kikuchi-chan?" He only knew her name because it was on the notebook in her arms.

"Well there's a great café near my house and I was wondering if you'd meet me there after school". She had an air about her some teenage girls have, "cocky-all-deserving-princess" described it best. What made it most obvious was when she placed a hand on his arm and displayed a sly smile.

Girls hit on him sometimes. He was taller now, with shoulders somewhat broadened, fuller face, and no longer deathly skinny. He wore black clothes and sometimes dark brown. He was "mysterious" as one girl had put it. All those qualities combined meant he was attractive.

"I have a boyfriend", he said turning and walking out. He never bothered mentioning these instances to Soubi, there was no point.

He was glad to be unlike his peers who ran after every skirt that walked by, or swooned at each muscular "hotty" who smiled at them. It was child play to go around as many boys did, bragging about how many girls he combined his body with for what, thirty minutes each? Oh please.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 2**

I

I

Tricked you with the title, didn't I.

Yeah I went against what I said in my first story. I looked up Japanese names and chose one.

Yes these chapters have been short. I'm stirring around ideas in my mind for what direction to run this fanfic in.

Hope you liked it, please review

(This chapter has been edited a bit)


	3. Defense

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the movie "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street" with Johnny Depp, but if I **did **ohohoo

I

I

**Chapter 3: "Defense"**

I

I

I

Natsuo and Youji no longer had cat ears atop their blue and red heads. It was unbelievable they kept them all the way up to last year.

Of course the hectic rush of hormones from puberty was the cause.

Now, Kio washed his bed sheets at least twice a week, unable to keep track of where they chose to… be together. Those two were definitely made for each other.

At the moment, Kio was shopping in the grocery store. He did not even try to keep track of the rambunctious teens, although that had its down side.

A fat very tired looking short old man walked up to him. "Sir, we have two boys who say they're yours."

_Yep, I knew I should have left them at home…_

He nodded glumly, and followed the man.

I

When they arrived at the manager's office, it was a disaster. The entire room had papers strewn all over and the file cabinets knocked onto the floor.

Giggling and sitting beside each other on the cushioned office chair was Natsuo and Youji. Their faces were covered with whipped cream and cherries, and hands feeling all over the other's bodies.

"I'm about ready to put you up for adoption!" Kio shouted. The fat man stared in shock.

"Get up and let's **go**."

"Sir, about the costs", the manager turned to him, expression changing.

I

I

Arriving at the house, Kio stormed in and proceeded to rage about Natsuo and Youji's pranks. Soubi shot the boys a glare, and they raced out the front door.

How bothersome. The return of the three interrupted Ritsuka and he watching a movie. It wasn't exactly a romantic movie- "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street", but his young boyfriend chose it. Soubi couldn't complain about the content, since he saw some pretty bad sights during their battles. It was still unusual to think of Ritsuka choosing to view such a movie. His boyfriend remained gentle and disliked violence.

After the bunch left the room and Kio's scolding voice trailed off as he pushed the teens into the bathroom, violet eyes met sapphire ones, "Soubi?"

"Yes my love?"

"Could you teach me how to fight?" He asked, knowing what the likely response would be.

Soubi puzzled over the notion for a moment, then said "You know I'll protect you from anyone and anything", and Ritsuka would never **choose **to fight out of anger or spite.

"I knew you'd say that", he also expected a resounding "no". He took his fighter's hand. "I know you'll protect me, but… sometimes you're working, or I'm in school, and it's not that I want to start a fight just…"

"You want to learn to defend yourself", Soubi finished his thought.

"Yes, and even my friends and loved ones", he said tilting his head, black hair falling into his eyes.

Well that did it.

"Alright Ritsuka, let's say someone grabs you like this", he placed a hand on his sacrifice's shoulder. Wanting to impress his boyfriend, Ritsuka thought of fight scenes in movies.

Moved fast, he brought his hand up toward Soubi's chest, then to the right, pushing it down onto his arm. Soubi brought his right leg up, Ritsuka followed suit with his left leg and… **bam**.

Ritsuka yelped in pain as his lower leg crashed into the man's knee. Eyes opening wide, he fell… into Soubi's arms.

"Why did you copy me by bringing your leg up?" The flaxen haired man shook his head. He felt bad, and it hurt him seeing his partner in pain, because of him no less.

Lifting the injured teen, he laid him on the couch. "Soubi it's not so bad", he assured, then moved his legs to the floor "Ah!"

"I'm getting you ice, don't move", he said with a pleading look in sapphire eyes.

I

Kio walked into the living room, saw Ritsuka lying on the couch, with a disheveled appearance… then turned around, "Sheesh not them too! I need a drink."

I

"Teach me how to fight, in your martial arts classes."

"No Ritsuka."

"Come on Soubi, this is why I need to!"

"No, I'm not watching you get hurt again."

"Please Soubi, besides you don't want me to go out and find someone **else **to teach me." Ritsuka had learned how to play these games.

As obvious as his ploy was, Soubi cringed at the thought of someone else teaching Ritsuka martial arts. He pictured another man directing the teen, guiding his moves, and possibly touching his body… it was too much to bear.

"Alright."

Violet eyes widened with surprise, "Thank you Soubi!" He jumped up to kissed his tall boyfriend's cheek then fell back onto the couch when pain shot to his leg.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 3**

I

I

I took that unsuccessful fight scene from what happened between my boyfriend and I the other day. He jokes about my Tai chi class and whenever we play fight, I get too serious and wind up hurting myself XD

Hope you liked it, please review :)


	4. Lasting

"One without love, no more revisited"

Hey kiddies, please tell your friends and even creepy strangers on the street :O to come read this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless or the quote from the song "Hope" by the band "Down and Above".

I

I

I

I

**Chapter 4: Lasting **

I

I

I

I

"What's on your mind, Aoyagi-kun?" Shouko-sensei questioned.

"Sometimes… I still think about my amnesia."

"That's to be expected." She assured.

Nearly a decade had passed since the onslaught of his amnesia and further psychological trauma.

Thankfully no one but those close to him knew about it, and only Natsuo and Youji ever said unfeeling comments: "Why don't you stop thinking about it, and just get on with your life?" As if it was that easy.

Yes, somehow he was able to move beyond the past, but remembering the fact that he **didn't** remember such a huge amount of his life still got to him.

In spite of reaching the turning point his admission of love brought, he did not have a hold on his psyche.

He still found himself being overly dawn on himself, such as instances when he became angry at the eruption of emotion when he thought of his amnesia.

No one in his life could understand the extent of it, not even Soubi; it was **his** amnesia after all.

He couldn't help the memory rising to his thoughts at times. It wasn't a matter of "letting it go". Sometimes he wanted to forget that he forgot, as odd as it seemed.

I

Soubi stood as Ritsuka walked into the waiting room. Noting deep violet eyes were shaded by dark hair, he knew instantly something was wrong.

They exited the office as rain began to fall from a dark blue sky. The silver car was nearby. As they sat and buckled their seatbelts (Soubi's rule), Soubi tried to read his troubled face, but Ritsuka turned to the window.

He knew to approach certain topics slowly with his young boyfriend.

"What type of thoughts did you share with your therapist today?"

Feeling disconnected from the world, Ritsuka breathed in. "There are things that stay in my life I wish weren't there in the first place…"

"I'm not sure I under-" Soubi began, but Ritsuka cut him off quietly saying "I know."

_This is something deeper…_

The teen shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that I'm just… confused right now." He shook his head again.

Long fingers slowly moved hair out of his face, followed by a soft caress.

"I just!" Ritsuka started, surprising them both.

Peering into sapphire eyes, searching, he spoke quietly, "Sometimes I still wish I could remember…"

_Ah, this… _

"Sometimes I think about it and I become so sad… then I get mad at myself because it's not my life **now**. My life is with you now, and I want to stop being sad."

"Ritsuka I may not understand how it feels to have been through all you have, but I do understand that you want to be happy." How could he explain it?

"There's a reason we have an assortment of emotions. You're not supposed to remain angry or sad all the time. Along with that, as much as we both want it, there's no way to be happy at all times. If that was possible, believe me I would assure you never stopped being happy." He kissed Ritsuka's pale forehead.

It hurt Soubi to know there was nothing he could do to fix this problem, and make his love's life better.

With a reassuring smile, "Thanks Soubi, that helped."

_I'll try to explain it to you someday Soubi…_

Ritsuka knew he didn't understand what it felt like to have amnesia, but if there was anyone who understood him best, it was Soubi. In time he would help him overcome every obstacle.

*_"There is hope further down the road…" _

I

I

I

**End of chapter 4**

I

I

**A/N: **The description is a small part of what it's truly like living with amnesia.

Please review


	5. Trigger

"One without love, no more revisited"

Oh if it wasn't for my music and the crushing power of inspiration I'd… be working on my final project.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or any songs by "Mumford and Sons"

I

I

**Chapter 5: "Trigger"**

I

I

I

"Love, I'm not going to be able to pick you up after school today, I need to teach an extra class." Soubi explained. "I'm sorry."

His apology should have been to himself because the news disappointed and crushed him more than his young boyfriend.

"That's alright I used to walk home by myself all the time." It was not his intention, but those words caused the man's guilt to become stronger. He pulled Ritsuka into his arms and placed a kiss between dark cat ears.

"I love you"

Ritsuka smiled, "I love you Soubi".

After hugging for a minute more, Soubi threw his black coat over his shoulder and walked outside.

I

I

Cheerily Ritsuka jogged up the stairs and down the hall, at the end of which was the gymnasium his boyfriend taught class in.

As the flaxen blonde gathered his bag, the only student left in the room was a girl who must have been eighteen or nineteen, with pink-dyed black hair in a braid.

She walked closer to Soubi. Without looking up he said "See you next class".

"I see how you watch me…" she whispered sensually, moving forward. Before he knew it, she threw herself upon him.

Taken by surprise, Soubi staggered back then pushed her away.

She was determined though, and hungrily launched herself at him again. "I want you" she purred. Her legs were covered by tight yoga pants, and large breasts nearly bursting from her low cut tank top screamed just what she whispered. She was easy.

"What are you, drunk?" he asked in annoyance.

She wouldn't let him go, and then her hands were moving all over his body.

He couldn't resort to acting on his instincts because he was now a teacher, and because Ritsuka hated his violence. She persisted and the main thought that held him back was being arrested for assaulting or murdering this irritating female.

She moved her hands to his waist and in an instant his pants were open with his large flaccid penis in her hand.

Just then Ritsuka walked through the open gym door. He stopped, unable to grasp the situation.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind. All he felt was agony.

The only words he could say were "But I thought…", and he ran out.

"Damn girl!" Soubi yelled then knocked her to the floor and quickly fixed his pants.

"Ritsuka!" he shouted down the empty hall, but there was no reply. He scribbled a note on a scrap of paper—"_Emergency. No more classes for the day- Agatsuma Sensei_"

The dark haired teen ran through the first exit door he saw and rushed into the cold.

*"_Don't leave me alone at this time, for I'm afraid of what I will discover inside…_"

Through the streets, past every car, every person, Ritsuka ran away from the sight.

_Soubi… I thought… how could this happen?!... _

He dropped to the ground when air quit entering his lungs. Gasping, he brought his fists to meet dirt.

Of **course** he wound up **here**. All about the park, trees no longer had leaves. Above, the sky was darkening.

**Here** of all places.

It hurt so much. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was scream! His mind was screaming with all the pain that consumed him.

I

Soubi ran down every street, examined every alley.

It was dark now and his concern grew as each moment passed.

"Ritsuka!" he called down another alley, then continued running.

_How far could he have gotten?_

The younger one wouldn't have accepted a ride from anyone so at least that limited his search.

After a few blocks, he saw the park to his left and felt Ritsuka was nearby.

I

I

I

**End of chapter** **5**

I

I

I was almost crying writing that park scene.

Yes, Ritsuka's behavior is very feminine, and he overreacts. (I'm a girl by the way so don't start with me about that comment).


	6. Whiplash

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or Colbie Caillat's song "Stay with me", or any Mumford and Sons song

I

I

**Chapter 6**: "**Whiplash"**

I

I

I

Ritsuka didn't care what anyone thought if they saw him pounding his hands against rocks and dirt. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head.

"No no NO!"

Hearing the sudden snapping of a twig, he looked up. Through tear-fogged eyes he saw that familiar tall form.

Heart racing, Soubi rushed to his side, gathering his boyfriend in his arms.

"_I'll keep you safe"… how could I break that promise?!... _

"Get away!" the teen yelled in a tearful voice with a push.

"Ritsuka please", he reached out.

"Get away from me you liar!" weak hands pushed against muscles. The word "liar" hurt far more than the small hands.

"I knew it, I knew it!" He cried.

*_Let me die where I lie…_

Glimmering violet eyes met deep blue ones. "Soubi, how could you do this?"

Soubi couldn't bear to look into those eyes right now. He already felt more guilt than he thought he could ever experience.

In the moonlight he saw dark drops pouring from his young love's hands.

- A light touch to a hand, and it was ripped away.

"Ritsuka I love you, please let me explain."

"Am I too young? Is that it? It's never been a problem before!" He cried furiously.

"Ritsuka please breathe"

"**Don't** tell me what to do" he growled. It was the first time Soubi saw that flash in his eyes- it mirrored those of Semei.

Beginning to choke on sobs, Ritsuka vomited on dead grass. He weakly crawled a few feet away and tried to stand but his legs gave way.

Crouching beside his shaking and balled up partner, Soubi spoke quietly. "Ritsuka that damn girl threw herself at me-"

Ritsuka cut him off "So you couldn't resist?! I get it." His chest felt tight and his lungs could barely move.

"No. Ritsuka she…" it felt shitty using the word "**attacked** me… I couldn't hurt her because she's a student, not a fighter, and if I used a spell on her she would have **died**."

Ritsuka heard his words but they could not break through the barrier destructive thoughts had in the way.

_He's going to leave me… how could I be so stupid?… he was just using me… he __**doesn't love me!**__…_

His head shook so much that Soubi feared he would get whiplash.

Slender hands cupped a wet face. "Ritsuka I love you and I would **never** do anything to hurt you."

Oh did this feel like a rewind, but then "I would never _cheat_ on you." That word left a bitter taste in his mouth the concept disgusted him so much.

The wall of destruction in Ritsuka's mind had a strong hold, years of depression saw to that.

_He's __**lying**__…_

"Stop lying!" he spat.

"Ritsuka… Do you really believe I spent all these years with you for no reason?"

"Semei ordered it. You obeyed."

Soubi knew the many causes of the intense pain his boyfriend felt. He couldn't bear to be added to the list, not again, not after how far they came.

"Ritsuka **look** at me." Soubi pleaded, this madness was grinding into his bones, and he needed Ritsuka to believe he was not lying.

In spite of his anger, the teen did turn.

Usually strong blue eyes were… filled with deep sadness. This broke the spell of evil thoughts.

"I'm sorry you saw that Ritsuka, but would it have been better if you saw her dead on the floor?" He was not being cruel, just truthful. "There wasn't much I could do to that _whore_."

He never spoke this way; it was obvious what happened filled him with anguish.

"I am sorry." Soubi said crashing to his knees. Strong arms spread around the smaller form, which then shook with more sobs.

Both felt like they were drowning.

*_It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?..._

I

I

I

**End of chapter 6**

I

I

I'm still so evil. Please review.


	7. Imperfect

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, "Only one" by Yellow Card, or "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

**Chapter 7: Imperfect**

I

I

I

Ritsuka collapsed from hyperventilation. After wiping vomit from his mouth, Soubi lifted the teen into his arms.

Fortunately the rain and darkness kept them from judgmental eyes.

Soubi did not hurry, all that mattered was Ritsuka was safe, and in his arms.

*_Broken this fragile thing now and I can't pick up the pieces… I feel so broken up…_

Bringing a wet hand into his own, he knew he would never forgive himself.

I

I

It was late, near midnight, when he slipped quietly into the apartment.

Kio sat upright on the couch, head dropped weightless with sleep. It was no surprise that after all this time it worried him when Soubi didn't come home. The blonde had bandaged more wounds than he cared to count.

I

With his love finally dry and in his pajamas, Soubi set him down on their bed. Lying down and draping the blanket over them both, sleep was not of his priorities this evening.

Dry lips kissed bandaged hands as night faded into a new day.

I

I

I

Violet eyes met bright afternoon sunlight.

With the first breath into the new day, memories of yesterday's events rushed back like tidal waves. It was not possible to stop fresh droplets running across his face.

A large hand passing across his sight startled him at first then it wiped away the tear. His gaze rose to meet his boyfriend's.

Throughout the evening, he watched Ritsuka in his unrest. Shaking and calling out in fits of nightmares, Soubi rubbed his back to soothe and comfort. He brought his partner's face to his bare chest, using the rhythm of his heartbeat as a lullaby.

"Sou- Soubi" shock had worn off, allowing him to understand what his boyfriend tried to explain to him last night... _"Ritsuka that damn girl threw herself at me-" "So you couldn't resist?! I get it."_

Where had that sentence spit of cruelty come from, he wondered.

A defensive reflex caused by, and to prevent, more pain it seemed.

"Soubi I'm so-"

He was cut off, "No Ritsuka, please don't say that. There is no reason for you to apologize." Gritting his teeth, he looked away. "It was **my** fault, for not preventing the circumstance."

Ritsuka peered at new bandages covering his hands.

How long had it been since he saw these?

Vividly the memory of pounding his hands against the rocks and dirt came into his mind. His hands shook from the force of the recollection.

"I swear to you I did not want that." He never wanted anyone's hands on his skin but Ritsuka's.

Behaving unlike his younger self, Ritsuka posed a question "Do you know why I did this?" he lifted his cloth-covered hands.

"I love you so much I was terrified seeing someone else being so… **close** to you. I couldn't understand why and… worried that what I believed wasn't true." A sob escaped his lips.

Thinking aloud, he realized, "I was worried you didn't really **love **me."

"Oh Ritsuka", Soubi pulled him into an embrace.

*"I'm not a perfect person- there are many things I wish I didn't do… But now, Ritsuka I found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new. Ritsuka I love you. You are the reason for all that I do. I never lie about my feelings for you.

If there was any way to take away all the pain you have ever felt, even to feel it all myself, I would do so in a heartbeat."

Ritsuka knew.

He pressed their lips together in a long kiss that caught his boyfriend off guard.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 7**

I

I

Please review


	8. Infinite

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or Firehouse's song "I live my life for you", or Chely Wright's song "It was"

I

I

**Chapter 8: Infinite **

I

I

I

Soubi deepened the kiss.

Ritsuka meant complete happiness; their love was blissful and true.

After breaking the kiss, bandaged hands gripped broad shoulders tightly, as if to say "Don't leave me".

Soubi responded to the unspoken words, "We may have made the decision to no longer be bound as fighter and sacrifice"- Ritsuka corrected- "Owner and slave" he hated the evil he felt laced in those words.

He stared for a moment at the word "Beloved" across his boyfriend's neck.

The man continued, "but I will **never **stop fighting for you, I'm responsible for you and I will protect you no matter if it costs me my life."

Ritsuka shook his head, "If you did that though, you'd cost me **my** life, because that's what you are."

Soubi lightly kissed peach lips.

Ritsuka kissed back, then again, and again. "I love you Soubi".

Soubi tasted his boyfriend's intentions. To be sure, he would not initiate, but would leave that to Ritsuka if he showed he was ready.

He made sure to never be naked in front of Ritsuka, to preserve his innocence. The first time the teen saw the nudity beneath his pants was during the recent idiotic college girl incident. When he redressed the younger, he never looked at his preciousness.

To have Ritsuka as a lover would mean true joining of their being, of their bodies and souls.

With love and passion Ritsuka breathed "Soubi", and took off his shirt.

*_I need you like I've never needed anyone before_…

As he pulled the string of his pants which hardly covered an erection, Soubi grasped his hand, stopping him.

"Ritsuka are you sure?" he asked looking into violet eyes. He needed to be positive.

"I'm ready Soubi, I love you and I want to be as close to you as I can possibly be."

The man never allowed his boyfriend to see his naked body, or any such "impure" sight as his manhood, until now.

He allowed smooth hands to continue their quest.

Unwrapping bandages showed healing broken skin and many bruises.

When finished, the Ritsuka brought another hard kiss to his favorite lips, and moved his hands across that beautiful chest, down to the other's now unhidden erection.

Swallowing, he thought _this is really happening... _

He rubbed across the trapped hardness, and Soubi froze.

_This is really happening…_

Ritsuka's lips touched the man's ear, "**Please**" he breathed.

Soubi took the cue, removing his own pants.

Hastily, Ritsuka grabbed the large erection, causing Soubi to gasp. The teen smiled, the tables seemed turned for once.

In moments Soubi regained the reigns though.

He pet cat ears, and then the young penis which stood straight. Touching the tip, he brought drops of sweet nectar to moisten the head. A moan escaped his boyfriend's lips.

Ritsuka didn't know what to think, thoughts wouldn't come it felt so good. Heart racing as the temperature of the room suddenly became that of summer weather, he hugged his boyfriend.

"I love you so much"

Their bodies were no longer separated by such barriers as cloth and skin was free to feel skin.

Soubi placed kisses all over his neck, "I love you Ritsuka".

It was truly amazing how beautifully sculptured the man's body was. Dark hair becoming weighted with sweat, Ritsuka whimpered "Soubi".

Everything was as it should be.

Gently, they began.

I

I

Amazing was unmistakably the only word to describe it. Soubi sat up and leaned on his elbow to watch his young love in his sleep. He was worn out too, but just couldn't close his eyes.

Memories flashed through his mind of the hours they spent exploring each other's bodies.

This was paradise, here with his dear boyfriend. Covered with messy blankets, nothing kept their bodies apart. There was no one to pass judgment, and no one could take Ritsuka from him.

"I love you Ritsuka", came a whisper with lips brushing against a flushed cheek. In sleep he replied "Soubi… my Soubi", bringing a smile to his face.

I

Arm across his stomach, Soubi watched him. It was not difficult to stay awake with thoughts and happiness, along with his beautiful young love peacefully asleep beside him.

Ritsuka slowly rose looking and feeling well rested. Unable to repress the excitement and passion throughout his being, he lunged to hug his lover who caught him in an equally passionate embrace.

It wasn't a dream, they truly accomplish full togetherness.

_*"It was real, it was magic, it was calm, it was savage…"_

"I love you Soubi."

With a kiss, "I love **you **Ritsuka".

Everything was as it should be.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 8**

I

I

This is not the end… oh and please review.


	9. Soulmates

"One without love, no more revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or Brandi Carlile's song "The story".

**A/N**: Yes, "Soul mates" is two words but shh it works.

I

I

**Chapter 9: Soulmates**

I

I

I

Turning, violet eyes read the clock: 5:07am.

A new erection showed his body knew how to react to this stage of his life. In a literal flash, he snapped a photo of his boyfriend's glorious body. Smiling, Soubi kissed his cheek.

Much as he hungered for another taste of passion, it was difficult to ignore genuine hunger.

Damning the fact that other people lived in the house, Soubi moved to redress. His young lover needed more nourishment than their combined bodies could offer.

"I'll be back shortly", he opened the door, and made sure to close it behind him.

I

He picked up some fruits and orange juice.

"Did you have a nice "nap" Sou-chan?" Kio asked from the couch, suggestively adding a wink.

Raising his eye brows, the flaxen blonde said nothing.

"Wha what? You didn't!" Kio said with wide eyes.

Soubi walked back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Nah I've just been reading too many of those books." Kio told himself, and then he grabbed a cookie out of Natsuo and Youji's stash.

I

As they finished breakfast, one point was obvious. "We need to shower Soubi."

"Yes my dear. From what I hear, the Zero boys are busy troubling Kio in his bedroom."

"So let's get go", Ritsuka jumped up, and grabbed Soubi's hand.

I

Mimicking massage, Soubi washed every spot on his lover's body, leaving kisses in the wake of soap bubbles. By far, it was the most erotic shower experience imaginable.

Stepping out, Soubi dried off and climbed into his pants. Ritsuka wrapped a towel around his waist.

As they opened the bathroom door, they were greeted by a shout.

"Look at **you** Loveless!" Youji said, Natsuo laughing beside him. A confused Kio walked over, intrigued by their statement.

His mouth dropped, "Sou-chan really?!" he yelled in shock.

Dark cat ears were now gone from the teen's head.

Amidst their stares, Ritsuka's face grew red.

I

Soubi called in sick to work, and wrote a note for Ritsuka to bring in tomorrow.

They now lay in bed, arms wrapped around the other's body.

Today was for them. As circumstances had changed, there was time for the expected judging stares.

_*They don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through like you do, I was made for you…_

Undoubtedly there is a reason for soul mates.

I

I

I

**THE END**

I

I

Hope you enjoyed this fic, please review.


End file.
